


[Art] At The End of His Rope

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Consensual Sex, Dom Bucky Barnes, Explicit Consent, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pornstars, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: Porn star AU where Steve is a seasoned actor who loves bondage and Bucky is the new guy hurting for money.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113
Collections: Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020





	[Art] At The End of His Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020 for the prompt 44:  
> “Steve is a gay porn star. Specifically, Steve is "the little guy who gets beat up and tied up and turns out to like it" porn star; he's done dozens of movies with some variation of that. Bucky has never done porn movies before, but he's broke and desperate and the ad said $300 for a few hours of filming, so he's going to try it.” by Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!
> 
> Keep in touch: [Tumblr](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/call_me_kayyyyy) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/call_me_kayyyyy)


End file.
